This invention relates to cabinets holding electronic equipment and, more particularly, to structure for effecting the mounting of such a cabinet.
Electronic equipment, particularly telecommunications equipment, is typically installed within a cabinet. In the past, such cabinets were commonly positioned away from walls in order to access the rear of the cabinet. However, providing such rear access is wasteful of floor space. Accordingly, a need has arisen for such cabinets to be positioned either against a wall or back-to-back with other cabinets to provide xe2x80x9cfront access onlyxe2x80x9d capability, similar to a traditional refrigerator.
For telecommunications equipment cabinets, a requirement exists that the cabinet be secured to its supporting surface so that it is capable of withstanding Zone 4 earthquake vibration. In the past, such mounting was typically provided by using four mounting bolts through openings in the cabinet floor. These mounting bolts are located with two toward the front of the cabinet and two toward the rear of the cabinet. The two mounting bolts in the front are easily accessible. However, the two mounting bolts in the rear are not accessible if the cabinet is fully populated with electronics and the cabinet is positioned with its rear against a wall and with other cabinets on both sides of it. Accordingly, a need exists for front access cabinet mounting structure which allows easy installation and access in the field and is capable of satisfying the vibration requirement.
According to the present invention, there is provided at least one receptacle mounted to the cabinet supporting surface and having at least one cavity open in a direction parallel to the supporting surface. At least one anchor is secured to a side of the cabinet, the anchor having an exterior configuration complementary to a respective cavity. The anchor is located on the cabinet side so that the cabinet can be moved parallel to the supporting surface until the anchor enters the respective cavity. Thus, the receptacles can be mounted adjacent to a wall and the anchors can be mounted to the rear of the cabinet, so that the cabinet can be slid up against the wall so that the anchors are held in the receptacle cavities. Mounting bolts can then be installed in the front of the cabinet.